DONT CALL ME CRAZY!
by damon elena 4eva
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a vampire who works at a mental hospital but Elena decides to keep her emotions and stay away from other vampires but what will she do when Damon Salvatore another vampire turns up at her hospital as one of her patients. DELENA bad summary but please read :)
1. NEW PATIENT

**DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!**

**Summery: Elena Gilbert is a vampire who works at a mental hospital but Elena decides to keep her emotions and stay away from other vampires but what will she do when Damon Salvatore another vampire turns up at her hospital as one of her patients. DELENA bad summary but please read :) **

**Chapter 1 new patient**

"Elena could you come into my office for a moment?" I turned to see my boss, Elijah, standing with his head poked out his office door.

"Sure Elijah " I followed him into his office. Elijah was a nice boss and a good friend of mine and I had always trusted him since he never broke his word as if it was a contract. I walked into the office and sat across the desk from Elijah as he handed me an extremely thick folder with DAMON SALVATORE written on the front in big read letters. "What's this?" I asked him giving him a puzzled look. "It your new patient he is coming to the hospital tomorrow and I could only trust you with his case" I still had a puzzled look on my face since Elijah sounded so worried.

I took the folder of the desk and opened it and immediately saw police reports of murders. Each one with puncture marks each one drained of blood, no, this can't be happening. Is he a vampire, is he like me?

"Elena?" Elijah's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Elijah?" he sighed "I need you to read his file, he will be coming to the hospital tomorrow and get here at 2:30 that's when your first session will be, ok?" I looked up at him with a fake yet believable smile on my face before saying " sure Elijah, can I go I need to get started on this file it might take me all night" he gave me a small smile and said "sure Elena I'll see you tomorrow" I stood up and said "bye Elijah" before speed walking to my office one I got their I dug into my desk draws and took out an A positive blood bag and gulped it down quickly before sitting down and looking at Damon's profile that she had when past in Elijah's office.

WOW, he was gorgeous in the picture he had a raven black hair a perfectly sculpted face and slight stubble but the two thing that really made him the most beautiful person she had ever seen was his smile and his eyes. He had a gorgeous sideways smirk even though most people looked sad in these pictures since they knew they were going to a mental hospital but he looked as if he was trying to flirt with the camera, and his eyes where just beautiful they were blue but not just the normal dull blue they looked ice but I guess that was appropriate since vampire where supposed to be cold and dead but his shined and looked fully alive but I guess there was a possibility he was human with a weird blood fetish. Yes I had to hold on to hope I walked to sit on the sofa and read Damon Salvatore's file till I fell asleep

The next day I walked down the hall of the hospital towards where I was going to have my first session with Damon and to be honest I was terrified. After rounding a few corners I saw Elijah tapping his foot nervously and I could hear his heart rate going extremely fast.

"Elijah what's wrong I could hear your heart racing a mile off" the saying made her smile since she actually could hear his heart from more than a mile off.

"it's nothing Elena it just him being here if putting me on edge" I let out a small chuckle in an attempt to lighten his mood before saying "calm down Elijah its ok don't they have him a strait jacket or something?" he looked at me and gave me a small smile before saying "well go in your patient awaits" I smiled at hi "thank you Elijah "

I took a deep breath and opened the door and reviled they man from the photo. Damon Salvatore.

_**Hey guys did you like it I wasn't so sure but I had the Idea and I just couldn't help it , I needed to write I hope you liked it and please please please REVIEW! :D please **_

_**Winter **_


	2. CURIOUS

**DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!**

CHAPTER 2- CURIOUS

As I looked at him the first thing I noticed was the lack of a heart beat then I looked around the room and used my vampire senses to see if anyone was listening before saying "well you're not the most talkative vampire in the world are you?" at this he looked up and said in shock but obviously trying to hide it "you're a vampire too?" I nodded at the beautiful man before me who got a sudden smirk on his face and a very cocky expression.

"What?" I said trying to understand why he was looking at me like that. "You work at a mental hospital?" he said it as if I had told him I was Santa Clause "yes, what's wrong with that, you're in this hospital too" he raised an eyebrow "touché" I couldn't help but smile "why are you here anyway, you're a vampire you could of ripped their heads of" his smirk got bigger before he said "maybe I wanted to meet some pretty doctors" a small blush made her face go pink.

"so doc, what issues are we working on today?" I smiled and tried to act like a doctor again "well in my first sessions I get to know my patients, so tell me about yourself Damon" he looked at me eyebrows raised again as if asking me 'are you kidding me' but I stayed silent as if to tell him to continue. He sighed "what if I don't want to doc?" I rolled my eyes "well how about this I ask you a question and then you ask me a question, you start" he smiled and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"well do I get a name?" he said still looking amused at our little game "Elena Marie Gilbert nice to meet you" I said as if we were just two normal people meeting for the first time then smiled as I said "my turn!, ummm age in your files t says your 24 but I somewhat doubt that" he looked and me and gasped in mock horror "oh no am I getting wrinkles!" I laughed at his little joke she knew he was a killer but he was incredibly charming.

"you still haven't answered my question yet" I said pouting slightly "well maybe if you don't pout and make yourself look so sexy then I might be able to remember what you asked me" he said making me blush again before I composed myself.

"Damon" I said felling the urge to touch him "what _Elena_? Are you saying you don't find me attractive because if you are, we both know your lying" I held my head high "well I wasn't saying that your obviously beautiful Damon, I'm saying you still haven't answered me" she seemed shocked with my reply for a second before his cocky smirk returned to his face " _beautiful? _Eh Elena?" she rolled her eyes at him again " answer the question they you can ask me whatever you like" this was bribe enough for Damon " 173 years old" Elena looked at him shocked _173? _God that means he was born in 1840 _wow he was a kid! _

"now _Elena_" god I love the way he said my name "my turn how many people or vampires have you had sex with" she raised her eyebrows at him "really Damon I ask you how old you are and I get ask how many people slept with?" he looked at me his smirk getting bigger (if that was possible) "yep" he said popping the 'p'

Elena sighed knowing she had to answer him or he wouldn't answer any of her questions "_well_" Damon prodded "one second I'm counting it has been 523 years" she said before humming slightly thinking of all the late nights or early morning or just any time of the day "ok if my counting is correct it has been, and keep in mind that I have lived over 500 years, 2652 guys …. And 152 girls" damon looked shocked by this "wow elena I impressed I thought you where a goody goody but it turns out you're a wild vampire, not what I expected my doctor to be like" elena looked at him remembering it was her turn to ask a question "what did you expect your doctor to be like?" she knew it was a stupid question to waste her turn on but she felt curious "well…" Damon started "I expected a 50 year old man who smelt of medication with white bolding hair and _lots _of wrinkles all over his face" elena smirked and said "oh so just like you then" Elena started to laugh at her own joke before looking up at damon who looked slightly offended but this only made her laugh more then she heard a deep, yet sweet, laugh come from Damon . he was laughing with her!. Then Elena laughed so hard sh fell of her chair this only made the two of them laugh more. Then , while still giggling , she heard metal breaking as damon ripped of his had cuffs and went over to help her up "damon!" she said "how are you going to explain this?" humour still n her voice she pointed to his ripped hand cuffs "oh I'll compel them" elena let out a worried chuckle "ah well about that.. they are kind of all on vervain" damon bit his lip "oh , well we miss Elena need to think of a cover story" Elena quickly thought of one she though damon would find funny "we could tell them you broke free and tried to have your way with me" they were silent for a second trying to hold back the laughs but at the same time they couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh their heads off before a knock came from the door. "Elena? Are you ok you can hear your laughter from a mile away" Elena stopped her giggles before yelling "laughter is the best medicine!" through the door. Then her and damon couldn't help but start to laugh again. Buzz kill bob was still outside the door " be that as it may elena you have another patient in half an hour so you need to get ready" elena sighed her laughs dying down "ok Elijah give me a second" then elena remembered , Damon's Hand Cuffs!, elena pointed to the broken metal and damon mouthed 'I'll take care of it' to elena she sighed and said "bye damon I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship" domon smirked "just a friendship?" he started to pout. Feeling daring Elena leaned so her lip where right against damons ear and whispered "maybe, maybe not" before turning on her heels feeling very confident.

_**Hey guys was it good? I wasn't so sure about this but I wanted to make Elena's character more daring in this story instead of the one who always gets saved, don't get me wrong I love the character but Stefan and damon are always protecting her, anyway if you liked it tell me in the reviews or if not tell me what I did wrong I just want you guys to enjoy my storys so got any pointers for a newbie writer tell me in the reviews -W**_


End file.
